


You Make Me Smile

by justpastsaturn



Category: Rune Factory 4
Genre: Cookies, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29444820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justpastsaturn/pseuds/justpastsaturn
Summary: Leon and Lest contemplate love and cookies.
Relationships: Leon/Lest (Rune Factory)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	You Make Me Smile

Being a prince had its perks. Then again, Lest wanted to believe that some of the reason he made out so well on Valentine’s Day had something to do with his personality. There wasn’t really anyone in town he  _ didn’t _ get along with. He was sure that had something to do with it.

The air of dusk was heavy with chill, the mid-fall warning of winter soon to come. He sat at the top of the observatory, his bag of cookies beside him, watching the stars as he munched. 

Venti had teased him that morning about “sowing wild oats,” and how he should try “settling down” instead of “playing with girls’ hearts.” Lest didn’t think he was playing with anyone’s heart. He was naturally nice and so were the girls in town—even Dolce, who tried to pretend otherwise. Getting along with everyone wasn’t equal to flirting. 

Besides, he was a simple man. A simple man who loved free cookies.

The day drifted to night and his hand drifted back to the bag. He pulled out a slightly lumpy cookie and popped it into his mouth. Despite the outside, it was still good, and he hummed his approval as he leaned back against the wood frame of the observatory. 

He was just starting to consider going home when the door beside him opened, and he looked up to see Leon sauntering in.

“Oh,” Leon said. “I didn’t expect anyone else up here.”

“Great minds,” Lest laughed. He scooched over on the ground and patted the space beside him. Leon smirked and took his place.

“You get any cookies?” Lest asked as Leon settled in. 

Leon held up a bag. “Did  _ I  _ get any cookies? Like you have to  _ ask _ .”

Lest laughed, pulling out another cookie. “No need to get a big head about it.”

“I don’t have to ask if you got any,” Leon went on, as though Lest hadn’t said anything. “You’re a prince, who wouldn’t want to be with you?”

“Who indeed?” Lest said, raising an eyebrow at Leon. 

Leon didn’t comment on it. “I’m just a simple peasant,” he continued, with a sigh. “I have to get my cookies the old fashioned way: through overt flirtation.”

“Hopefully not too overt,” Lest grumbled. Leon laughed and ruffled his hair.

“Nothing too overt.”

They sat in silence for a bit, eating their cookies and staring at the beginning sparkle of the stars above them. Leon scooted closer to Lest as the wind picked up, his warmth spreading through Lest’s side. 

Lest reached into his bag, pulling out his last cookie. Instead of eating it, he passed it over to Leon. 

“Here,” he said. “We both know I’m terrible at baking.”

Leon laughed, taking the cookie and popping it into his mouth. “Making the girls do your dirty work for you. So like a corrupt politician.”

Lest rolled his eyes. “Okay, hotshot, where’s your home-made cookies, then?”

“Right here.” Leon reached into his pocket and pulled out a bundle and passed them to Lest. “Happy Valentine’s Day.”

“Oh,” said Lest. “I didn’t think… Well, because we said…”

Their relationship was still a secret. It wasn’t that they thought the town wouldn’t approve, it was just that their feelings were still so new, they didn’t know they wanted the pressure. Word traveled fast in a small town. It was better to let things occur naturally, than to have people’s expectations on them.

Leon flashed a smile. “It’s okay. They’re secret cookies.”

Lest opened the small bag, pulling out a small, crumbly cookie. He took a bite, the taste of vanilla and sugar warming him inside and out.

“Huh,” he said, after he’d swallowed. “Who would think you know how to bake?”

“In all fairness,” Leon admitted. “I had Lin Fa help me.”

“She wasn’t suspicious?”

“She asked who it was for and I told her I had a secret paramour and could say no more. It actually worked. She didn’t ask any questions.”

Lest laughed, pulling out another cookie. “That’s good at least. Though, it makes you wonder who she’s thinking you’re talking about.”

“I bet she’s wrong,” Leon said. 

“I’ll take that bet.”

“You think she knows it’s you?”

“Who wouldn’t fall for me?” Lest said, echoing Leon’s earlier words. 

Leon shook his head. “How who’s getting a big head?”

“Will you shut up and kiss me?”

Leon pretended to think about it, and Lest shook his head. He placed his cookies to the side and rolled to his side, batting his eyelashes. “You know you want to.”

“I suppose,” Leon drawled. 

They came together, Leon’s hand coming to Lest’s cheek, gently pushing his hair from his face. They met eyes, and everything else seemed to fall away. There was nothing but Leon’s smile, his blue eyes, his hands in Lest’s hair. They leaned forward and pressed their lips together, melting into the touch.

The kiss was gentle, unhurried. Lest loved when Leon kissed him like that. Like they had all the time in the world, and he’d spend all of it kissing him. Lest wrapped his arms around Leon’s neck, pulling him in closer, and sighed happily.

When they pulled apart, Lest felt colder for the loss of contact. He pressed his face into Leon’s shoulder. 

“I love you,” he said. 

Leon pulled him close. “I love you, too.”

Around them, the night turned on, but they were unaware of it until the air turned frigid and they, grudgingly, said their goodnights. When Lest got home, he laid in bed, contemplating cookies and love.

One was sweeter than the other, but he wasn’t ready to tell the world that secret.


End file.
